After Ultron
by WildCentaur17726
Summary: After ultron's defeat, life levelled out. Torunn found her powers for time and the elements and put them to good use. The avengers are alive and staying with their children


So, here we are. All under one roof. The elderly and youth. The avengers and the next avengers (; heroes of tomorrow). All at Stark/The Avengers tower. Hawkeye (old) and Hawkeye (young) are both sulking in dark corners, being difficult are their middle names. My father, my step mum and I are on the sofa, yes they are looking over my shoulder. Iron Man (or in my father's words Man of Iron) is sharing a seat with Pepper. Hulk, She-Hulk and Boy-Hulk are on another sofa. Panther, Azari and Spidey are on the ceiling/walls. Ant man, Wasp and Pym are flying around. Then Captain America, James Rogers and Black widow are standing in the middle of the room trying, and failing, to get some of us to go 'Furry's' meeting. My step-mum is going now and so is my dad. And now we are having an argument about the game, 'Burrito, Burrito'. The game is tag except when you catch someone you have to yell, 'Burrito, Burrito. I caught Burrito [insert name]!' and you must use your powers. The next avengers and I played it on campus, before being attacked by Ultron, and then the scavengers, the next avengers and I played it around Ultra city. Oh, if you hadn't guessed I am Torunn, daughter of Thor, Goddess of time and the elements. Spidey suggests truth or dare but after what happened last time the avengers or the next avengers played it ended up a disaster. I wonder where spider man was when Ultron was alive, probably snogging his girlfriend. 'Torunn, enough of that!' my father booms. Oops. Well, He can't ground me. Oh wait, he just did. Darn it. Now, I have to read this out to the letter. Oops, indeed.

I have burst into laughter. Oh, well. Not like things could get worse. I never should say that again, I am now being forced to go to Furry's stupid meeting, with…. Not saying those words, especially with my parents reading this to the people around me.

Later today.

I trained 'really' hard and beat Azari at sprint training. James tried to hit me with his holo-shield but missed by inches. I absorbed Azari's lighting with my sword and sent it towards Pym, he survived it again. Then it was Hawkeye's turn. I was running absent-mindedly so I started to sing, as ya do. Well, my brothers have got used to it after living with me for 17 years but this was Hawkeye's first time and I have got a voice that, how I say this without sound arrogant, puts people in a trance. Well, it was also the others' parents' first time so I ended up being chased by The Avengers, Jane and Young Hawkeye, scary. I have to scream, as in be scared, for the people entranced to snap out of it but being immortal it is hard to get scared. The best way is an explosion and electricity so that's what happened. Pym shot at the wall and then Azari zapped electric but when the entranced snapped out they were furious. I may have forgotten to back them up for their excuses on why they couldn't come to the meeting with Furry. Not like I actually turned up for the meeting any way. Any way what was so important that they couldn't go? Probably sitting on their lazy asses thinking about what to train with next or maybe, like with James' parents, snogging on a sofa. Oh, come on. I now have to read what I have written. AGAIN! Can't a girl write and be herself, apparently not in front James or my dad, what a pair of ludicrous idiots. Oh, wait a sec, I have to read that part as well. Oh well, at least I can be myself.

Authors Note:

Director Fury will now be known as Furry or Director Furry, I can spell I just wanted to call him Furry

Torunn is an immortal Asgardian warrior princess, so don't judge. She may not sound very Asgardian but it is hard when you have to guess what she is saying.

This is like a computer diary for Torunn, and she will be forced to read out what she has written by one way or another.

Please comment but don't be unnecessarily mean and no big flames


End file.
